1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speaker grille frame through which sound waves may travel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional speaker diaphragms are typically covered with speaker grille cloth or other perforated material to protect the diaphragm from dust and other particles. The cloth is stretched very tightly over removable frames in order to minimize movement in response to airflow created by speaker excursion. Therefore, frames must be rigid enough to withstand the tension associated with tightly stretched cloth and are typically solid and quite dense.
Unfortunately, however, solid frames block and reflect sound waves, thereby preventing sound waves from propagating along a front surface of a speaker. This creates undesirable reflections and reduces sound quality, thereby diminishing the effectiveness of advanced surround sound systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved speaker grille that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.